Puss in boots and specs
by EyeGougingLolipop
Summary: One shot inspired by a small conversation over messenger. The boys want to give Ignis a small birthday surprise by making him a cake. What could go wrong? Its only Noctis and Prompto. Set in school years. Ignis x Prompto ..only if you squint!


One shot inspired by a small conversation over messenger. The boys want to give Ignis a small birthday surprise by making him a cake. What could go wrong? Its only Noctis and Prompto. Set in school years.

 **Puss in boots and specs.**

 _By: Eye_Gouging_Lolipops_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Doesn't every great idea I have start with that sentence? Come on Noct it will be amazing!" Prompto assured his friend and lead the way to a condo complex. He held a few bags of groceries and was almost skipping. Listening to his head of how exciting and brilliant this idea was.

"Whatever to impress your boyfriend." Noct smiled and gave Prompto a gentle shove.

"Its… complicated. " Prompto blushed and arrived at the unit. The condo was an industrial design. Simple and clean lines. Gray in color and glass windows tinted black in color. Just what Noctis expected from Ignis.

"Are you going to stare at it all day?" Prompto teased the young prince. He rubbed his head a bit and remembered where was the spare key. "Ta da!"

"Not the first time you came over huh?"

"Shut up… " Prompto blushed and opened the door to the condo. Prompto let himself in and headed towards the kitchen. Noctis in the other hand was examining the living area. The exterior matching the interior. Simple and plain. Everything in its place and not a spec of dirt anywhere.

"Iggy has a serious issue with neatness. " Noct sat down on the sofa and watched his friend set things up in the kitchen.

"You think that's something. You should see what's in the cabinet over there." Prompto laughed and pointed towards a small china cabinet in another part of the home. Noct sighed but was also curious of what was over there. Something was making his friend giggly all of a sudden. It must be good.

"What the…. Cats?" Noct looked at the small collection of cat figurines "Ignis likes cats?"

"We all have something! I love chocobos…I wanna ride …" Prompto began to sing.

"Not that again." Noctis rolled his eyes. Once Prompto starts he will never stop with that song. Noctis looked at all the figurines over and saw one he didn't expect to see. "huh…so that's why? "

"Hm?" Prompto went over to the cabinet and watched Noctis open the case up. Pulling out a small brown cat figurine with boots and glasses.

"I gave him this. When… when I was a kid. It reminded me of him with his gloves. I can't believe he kept that."

"Kept it and added to the collection. He has a weird thing of having complete sets of things. You should see his glove drawer." Prompto smiled. "Come on.. Help me bake this cake!"

"Oh no. I will leave the cooking up to you. This is your idea. Not mine…"

"Noct…. Come on! Its his birthday! He is going to appreciate it that we did this for him. Besides.. I have never made a cake!"

"Does it look like I know how to make one?" Noct gave him a face.

"You have watched Ignis bake… Come on Noct…" Prompto gave him that face. Pleading eyes and pout.

"Alright.… how hard can it be?"

"Yay! Cake time!"

* * *

"It is just you and me today. Prompto and Noctis have exams to study for." Ignis spoke to the small item in his passenger seat. He heard the news of a rare cat figurine to finally complete his collection. " Maybe I will bake some desserts and bring them over to reward …. What is…" Ignis stopped his car when he saw medical vehicles and fire personal by his home. His eyes widen when he saw the Regalia parked in the visitors parking lot. Only one name popped in his head mind…

 _Prompto._

Exiting his vehicle, Ignis walked pass the small crowd of neighbors that gathered around his home and stopped when he saw the destruction done to his home. The side of his home was burnt to a crisp. Water was running down the street and the fire personal were clearing the way into his home.

"Sir.. Please stay back."

"This is my home. What happened? Was anyone hurt?" Ignis was worried. He was expecting to see Prompto cowering in a corner and Prince Noctis explaining the whole situation. Defending his friends actions whatever they were. Noctis was not the one who would bother with anything on his own.

" A faulty equipment inside the unit exploded in the kitchen. Luckily the kitchen was the only room that was damaged. The two people responsible involved in his accident are being looked over… Over there." The fireman pointed to the far corner of the street. Gladiolus was standing outside a parked SUV while a medical doctor was coming out of the car. Of course. Keeping prince out of the public eye or from any gossip. Ignis sprinted to where the two of them were being kept.

"Are they hurt? Because if they are not…." Ignis took a step towards the SUV.

"Go easy on them Ignis… " Gladiolus grinned. He knew that look on Ignis face and as much as he wanted to see Ignis lose his tempter, this wasn't the time or place.

"Of course.. " Ignis took a deep breathe and popped his head into the SUV. "You… are you cleared from medical examination?" Ignis looked directly at Prompto. He nodded at the prince but his eyes were fixated at the blonde.

"y-Yes." Prompto nervously answered.

"Good. With me… now Prompto." Ignis ordered Prompto to follow him outside.

"Nice knowing you…" Noctis waved at his friend.

"Isn't there an order you can pass to spare my life your highness?!" Prompto pleaded with his friend.

"Prompto! NOW!" Ignis yelled.

"You don't need to take exams if your dead."

"Not cool Noct…. Not cool."

Noctis shook his head and watched his friend get dragged away by Ignis.

* * *

Noctis sat down at his desk and looked at the clock on the wall. Prompto was late…He had seen Ignis earlier this morning but other than his normal banter, he moved quickly to avoid any other chatter. Noctis started to pull out his supplies when he saw his friend walk into the room.

"Well look at you. You are alive." Noctis joked.

"Funny. Very funny. I tried to explain to Iggy it was just an accident. Who knew metal can't be placed in the microwave." Prompto shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you … You said I was making things up…" Noctis shook his head. The look on Prompto face when the microwave started to spark was priceless. There was nothing they could to do stop the machine from buzzing nor when it exploded.

"Yeah well… at least only the kitchen was damaged." Prompto rolled his eyes. "You should of seen him worried about his cats and…"

"Sit down Mr. Argentum"

"Oh yea.. Um sorry teach.…" Prompto looked nervously at the seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Noct gave his friend a look. "She will make you take the exam standing up so you can't just stand and…"

"Its not that… its… " Prompto closed his eyes and gently sat himself down. He hissed a bit in pain just when his rear end touched the seat. "Ow.. Ow ow ow.."

"Seriously though.. You alright?"

"Yeah… Ignis… he… well.. Ow… spanked me…ow… as punishment…Let me tell you once the gloves come off his hands aren't so sensitive… ow…"

* * *

THE END

Thanks for reading!


End file.
